


Carved by the Light of Day

by dramaticinsanity



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticinsanity/pseuds/dramaticinsanity
Summary: Harry and Cisco enjoy an unhurried and loving morning.





	Carved by the Light of Day

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: http://heckyeahharrisco.tumblr.com/post/171384549781/heckyeahharrisco-okay-harrys-all-beautiful

* * *

 

Cisco yawns and stretches. It’s beginning of a new day. They had worked late into the night. They had stumbled into Cisco’s apartment during the early hours. In a whirlwind, they had taken care of their bodies, shoveling some food inside and getting clean. After that, Cisco had collapsed and fallen asleep immediately. He assumed the same happened for Harry. He wouldn’t put it past Harry to have kept his crusty, strained eyes open a few minutes to watch Cisco sleep.

 

He was only down for a short nap, because he had taken one a few hours ago. That was his sleep pattern when they had ongoing metahuman-related problems. He suspected Harry didn’t have great sleep habits ever. It was no wonder he got so agitated and stressed to a breaking point.

 

This precious dawn will dissipate eventually. Later, everything will intensify and collapse on itself. For now, he revels in this feeling, of being in the hazy zone between awake and asleep. It’s wrapped around him, clinging gently yet persistently. Harry is beside him, limbs everywhere. His mouth hangs open. He’s insanely adorable. Cisco would have found a way to make it illegal, except he’s the only one privy to Harry’s unconscious positions.

 

Cisco nuzzles his armpit, taking in his natural scent. Harry makes a soft noise and squirms. So, he’s waking up then. Cisco drags his fingers up his arm, brushing across his clavicle. His questing fingers find messy hair, and they happily bury themselves in. His hand curls, resting like a bird in a nest. Harry sighs. Cisco looks, to see a slight smile on his face. It’s still dark in the room. He lays like that until sunlight begins to filter in.

 

Cisco arches inward, stretching again. He straddles Harry, whose eyes twitch behind his eyelids. Cisco kisses each lid. He plants his hands on either side of his head. He does his best to block out the sunlight. His lips brush Harry’s ear.

 

“Shh babe. Don’t get up yet.”

 

“I won’t,” Harry mumbles, “But someone else is up already.”

 

Cisco grins. His eyes trail down Harry’s chest, following his treasure trail to the burgeoning erection. Harry lets out a low groan, as though he can feel Cisco looking. Cisco kisses his nose. He burrows into Harry’s neck. He pressed a kiss to each individual mole, following along the crease of his neck to the back of his ear. He leisurely connects the dots with his tongue.

 

“What are you doing.”

 

“You don’t talk unless I say so,” Cisco commands.

 

“OK.”

 

Harry smirks without opening his eyes. Cisco smacks him on the chest. He continues to lap at Harry’s neck, like he’s a popsicle. Harry becomes rigid as Cisco licks into his ear. He’s probably holding back noises.

 

“You can moan and stuff,” Cisco says and bites his ear. Harry keens. He fists locks of Cisco’s hair. Cisco squeezes his hand. He pulls it away.

 

He leans over Harry. His breath puffs over his face. His nose wiggles a little. Cisco’s hair hangs over the sides of Harry’s face. It’s getting a bit longer than he usually allows. But Harry seems happy with the development, so he’ll keep it for now.

 

Cisco strokes his eyebrows. “Open your beautiful eyes babe.”

 

«»

 

Harry stops examining his eyelids to see something much better. Cisco is a glorious angelic presence above him. The morning light illuminates him, a shine between the strands of his hair. His skin positively glows. That might just be excess from his very being, his soul. Harry gasps at the sight. It gets even better when Cisco smiles at him. Harry licks his lips. He can’t be expected to resist.

 

He lifts his head. Their noses rub together as Harry gives him a smooth kiss. Harry sighs into the kiss, heart speeding up. He blushes like it’s the first time. He licks along Cisco’s upper lip. Cisco invites him in, his tongue peeking out to meet Harry’s. He explores for a moment. He draws back and lingers, nose tips touching. Cisco’s eyes remain closed for a second. His warm brown eyes are incredible.

 

Harry couldn’t have been luckier. He wakes up to Cisco on a consistent basis. Sometimes, he feels guilty to ever ask for more than this. He knows Cisco would shake his head at that. He hates for Harry to be self-deprecating. Cisco is excellent at lifting his spirits. But it’s never enough. Harry always finds some new blame to lay on himself. He’s not fit for Cisco’s light. The darkness creeping from his cracks becomes a stark creature. It haunts him, taunts him. Yet Cisco doesn’t flinch away. He coaxes those sticking shadows to release their grasp on Harry. If for a little while.

 

Harry slides his hands down Cisco’s sides, grips his thighs. Cisco’s eyelashes flutter. Cisco cups his cheeks, his thumb going across his bottom lip and dipping inside. Harry purses his lips and gives it a suck. Cisco removes it and replaces it with his lips and tongue, wonderfully lazy. Cisco retreats with a wet sound. Harry tries to follow, but Cisco pushes him down. He wags a finger side to side pointedly.

 

Cisco takes Harry’s hands off his legs. He brings them up above his head, presses wrists together. Harry expects he’s in for a treat. Cisco climbs from the bed, nude. Harry shamelessly watches his ass. He swallows so hard it hurts when Cisco bends over to comb through a drawer. He holds up a belt triumphantly. He’s moves to sit beside Harry.

 

“This is alright?”

 

“Please, Cisco.” That is all Harry can choke out. Cisco wraps the belt around his wrists with his nimble, skilled fingers.

 

“Don’t hesitate to safeword if it gets uncomfortable, yeah babe?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Harry’s lips part. He doesn’t need to explain. Cisco shoves his fingers into Harry’s mouth. Harry laves each one, giving each of them special attention. When his tongue hits a particularly sensitive spot, Cisco rewards him with a throaty moan. Harry feels a strange surge of envy for his eardrums. Technically he can hear Cisco, but he can’t feel his soundwaves reverberate through his entire being. Cisco’s fingers leave. He allows Harry to lick from the heel of his hand to his palm. He swirls his tongue around the middle of his hand, and Cisco shivers. He shifts down the bed to hover over Harry’s waiting dick.

 

«»

 

Cisco doesn’t immediately take him in. He basks in the sight of Harry’s hardness, existing all for him. Realistically, he knows Harry’s had other partners who made him experience this. But right now, he’s here with Cisco. He basks in Cisco’s glow, he obeys Cisco. It’s so amazing. He will never stop being amazed by this. He exhales a hot breath over Harry’s cock, causing it to twitch.

 

A bead of pre-come breaks and drifts down his length. Cisco watches the streak escape. He gives Harry’s shaft one long lick, from base to tip, earning a groan. It bursts out of Harry, like a grounded wild eagle allowed to fly. Cisco welcomes the head of his cock into the wet home of his mouth. Harry’s cries penetrate his skin, reaching his bones. His very skeleton vibrates with desire. He pops off to take a peek. As expected, he’s flushed.

 

“You good?”

 

Harry grunts. It means Cisco’s efforts are successful. He glides the tip of his tongue around the head. He licks the slit, tongue pressed flat. Cisco twists the shaft in his slightly damp hand. Soft, aborted keens, and little “ah-ah”s leap repeatedly from Harry’s mouth. Cisco hums and gazes up at him from under his eyelashes. Harry pants and wriggles his hips. Another drop leaks down his member.

 

He works Harry’s dick from the base up to meet his hovering lips. Cisco grasps Harry’s thigh. He inhales and in one motion, completely engulfs Harry’s cock. The head smacks the back of his throat. He fights the urge to swallow or gag and relaxes his throat. Harry isn’t a small fry. Harry gives a single yell of Cisco’s name. It cuts off at the very end with a groan that seems to emanate from somewhere in Harry’s chest.

 

Cisco hums, pleased with himself. Cisco bobs his head so that he can catch Harry’s taste. It’s achingly familiar and unique to Harry. He continues like this. Harry tries to cant his hips. Cisco holds him firm. Harry is utterly stuck, at Cisco’s mercy. He slides off, abandoning his needy cock for the moment. He wants to give another part of him some direct attention. He takes Harry’s balls into his mouth, soaking them with saliva.

 

“Wanna move,” Harry pleads, gasping.

 

“Nope. Not happening unless you safeword.”

 

“Suck me.”

 

“You’re telling _me_ what to do.” Cisco growls playfully. “Who’s the boss here?”

 

Harry can barely bring himself to answer. “I want -- Fuck, I want you to suck me.”

 

“I am sucking you.” Cisco closes his lips around his sack. He sucks on him. He gives some attention to the pucker between his cheeks. All of Harry’s desperation leaks out of his long, high-pitched noises.

 

“Y- ugh. Ramon!”

 

“Say it.”

 

“You’re the boss.”

 

Harry falls silent. Cisco cups a hand under his knee. He lays kisses down to the inside of his thigh, tracing freckles as he goes.

 

«»

 

A sighing-moan is punched out of Harry when Cisco swallows his dick down. He wants so badly to thrust into the smoldering cavern of his mouth. His wrists ache from trying to free himself. He likes the state of things, but it’s at war with his yearning to touch Cisco. His fingers itch to touch his face, his neck, to slide through his hair.

 

Cisco’s wetness disappears again. Cisco lets go of his hips as well. He thrusts into the empty air, frustration filling him to the brim. Release is inching toward him. It remains so far away. Cisco dangles it at the edge of his grasp. It’s perfect.

 

Cisco pulls in his bottom lip and studies Harry. He tenses his muscles to avoid squirming under the scrutiny. Next to Cisco’s beautiful, youthful body, he always feels somewhat inferior. He’s fit, and he’s rarely ashamed of his looks. Yet Cisco makes him self-conscious. Cisco causes him to have a lot of feelings. Most of those feelings, he thought he was incapable of them.

 

The aggravation is familiar. He keeps his mouth shut. He knows he’ll get punished if he says another word unprompted. Part of him wants that. The other part, his pride and dignity, they curl away like vampires from the sun. The first part drinks Cisco’s radiance. It wants to bathe in his shine.

 

He gives in. “Are you going to sit there and stare at me all day?”

 

Cisco smirks and clicks his tongue. He tugs off the belt and tosses it across the room. He gives Harry’s ass, the side of it at least, a light smack.

 

“Turn over.”

 

A thrill sings through his stomach, like Cisco has struck a chord on the instrument of his arousal. He gasps into the pillow as he puts himself on display. Two of Cisco’s fingers press into the nape of his neck. They trail all the way to his ass in one solid stroke. Harry tries to growl into the pillow, but it enters the air as more of a groan. Cisco isn’t done teasing yet. He kisses an odd pattern over Harry’s back. Harry huffs, pleased by the sensation but uncertain of his opinion toward the reason.

 

“Stop - are you licking my - stop that.”

 

If it wasn’t his sweet Cisco, he might feel old. He knows that wouldn’t be Cisco’s intention. He wishes he could see how Cisco was looking at him. In some places, he didn’t think he was a pretty sight. He didn’t examine himself in the mirror and criticize or anything. Cisco would never let him hear the end of it if he did.

 

Cisco has a way of turning him into mush. He pants, wet and noisy, leaving a spot of saliva on the pillow. Cisco finds the mole on his ass, which he was made aware of a while ago by a single night lover. He hadn’t appreciated it being pointed out. Cisco bites the mark, making a sound in the back of his throat. The skin tingles as it is released from his teeth. He repeats the action lower, on the back of his thigh.

 

“Ah - ah hell, Cisco.”

 

“How do you stand being so handsome, Harry? It hurts to look at you sometimes.” Cisco sighs like it’s a burden that Harry is bearing.

 

“Damn it Cisco,” Harry rasps, “my beautiful Cisco, what are you doing to me?”

 

«»

 

Cisco grabs the lube from under his pillow. He’s always prepared. He coats his fingers. He crawls behind Harry and rotates the pad of his finger on the rim of Harry’s hole. Harry showers him in more perfect, amazing sounds. He closes his eyes and pumps one finger inside. He lets Harry get used to that, dragging the process out just a bit too long.

 

Cisco scissors him open like he has nothing better to do, and all the time in the world. Which, time is limited. But he really doesn’t have anything he’d rather be doing than lavishing Harry with his attentions. He spreads Harry open with three fingers up his ass. Harry groans, and Cisco allows him to buck his hips. He’s earned it.

 

Cisco guides Harry down to lay on his side. This position makes Cisco feel tiny. Harry is so ridiculously tall. He’s aware there’s taller men, but a lot of it is due to Harry’s sheer presence. He fills the space he occupies like he owns every atom inside it. Cisco wouldn’t be surprised if Harry did own the atoms, at least on his Earth. On this Earth, the only thing he anywhere near to owns is Cisco. While Cisco isn’t an object to claim, he’s given his heart and soul to Harry. The beauty of it is Harry didn’t ask or force it on him. They simply gravitated toward each other and formed a new element.

 

Cisco grips his hips. He introduces Harry’s needy, twitching hole to his cock, which is in a similar state. He bites his lip, and his cock’s head lightly kisses Harry’s entrance for a moment. He can restrain himself no longer. A small thrust, and he’s inside. And he’s enveloped by Harry. He could just spend eternity here, but he knows Harry’s patience is running out. To be honest, so is his own. Harry gasps and doesn’t move. He’s being good, so Cisco is lenient. He inches carefully inside. Harry palms his face. He glances at Cisco, his pupils blown and his expression is wrecked, gorgeous. His skin is invaded by so much pink.

 

Cisco bottoms out with a sudden snap. Harry chants his name over and over, like they’re lyrics to a song he didn’t intend to get stuck in his brain. But Cisco, he’s wholeheartedly accepted he’s here to stay. Cisco knows he had inadvertently wormed his way into Harry’s soul, heart and mind. He’s consumed by Cisco, and Cisco can’t get enough.

 

He draws back, thigh muscles flexing, as he buries himself in again. He rolls his hips, thrusting in a steady, sluggish way that tugs moan after moan from Harry’s throat. He holds tight, gasping and head tipping back. Harry’s walls have him clamped in a hot vice. Cisco reaches around to thread his fingers with Harry’s.

 

“So sexy, so tight, so good Harry,” Cisco babbles, gasps cutting between his words. Harry punctuates the praise by hissing through his teeth.

 

Cisco works his leg in between Harry’s. He shifts Harry, altering his path.

 

Harry shouts, “Yes, Cisco, yes! Yes! Yes!”

 

He hasn’t got a lot to say. Cisco smiles at his incoherence. He’s found his prostate, so he begins to rock his hips at a brutal pace. Harry dry sobs into the pillow. Cisco squeezes his hand reassuringly. Harry’s hips jerk. Cisco senses that he’s pushing Harry toward the finish line. He’s lost the lube, so he offers his hand for Harry to spit on. He knows Harry prefers it as slick as possible. He wraps his hand around Harry’s dick. He starts to work him off, focusing to sync his hand movement with hip movement. A gentle, yet unrelenting rhythm clicks into place.

 

He won’t come first. He won’t come first. Cisco slams his eyes shut, holding his orgams by the reigns. He teeters on the edge. Harry spills into his hand, with an attempt at a low moan that fades into a gasp. Cisco’s hand doesn’t stop moving until Harry grumbles his safeword. He’s become too sensitive apparently, so Cisco immediately removes the stimulation.

 

“You want me to --”

 

“Come inside me, Cisco. Please.”

 

Well, that’s settled. Cisco fumbles for Harry’s hand, and he obligingly grasps Cisco’s fingers. Cisco laps at the nape of his neck. He loses his control. He bites his lip in a last ditch effort, but helpless mewls escape. Harry underlines his noises with his own encouraging soft moans and hums. Cisco fucks him uncontrollably, rhythm fizzling out with his poise.

 

“That’s it honey,” Harry murmurs as Cisco fills him with release. Harry rarely uses pet names, each one bestowed is like a secret gem.

 

Cisco pulls out. He slumps boneless into Harry. He has a close-mouthed groan in response to Harry, when he turns to face Cisco. He forgets the reason upon seeing the relaxed visage of his boyfriend. Harry slowly brings their lips together. Cisco savors every motion and sucks at Harry’s lips. Harry sighs, a moment before Cisco does. They giggle and nuzzle close. Cisco’s phone rings in the distance. He can’t bring himself to care. Whoever it is will likely know the reason. He’ll get up if they call again.

 

Harry and Cisco cuddle in comfortable silence. They’re a pair of puzzle pieces who feel like they’ve been searching forever to find each other. Cisco is where he belongs, and nothing short of hell being raised is going to break this peace.

 

 

«»


End file.
